Moonlight Picnic
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: Clace cuddles! Jace takes Clary on a real date.


_Author's note: I did a series of drabbles on my tumblr (booksrockmyface) in honor of getting over 500 followers. This is one of them. Please feel free to let me know what you think._

_Happy reading!_

Moonlight Picnic

Clace Cuddles

by Danielle Cheri

"Let's go do something." Simon suggested.

"Sorry, I can't. Jace is actually taking me on a date tonight."

"A date? Where?" He leaned closer.

"I don't know yet. He said it was a surprise, but that I needed to dress comfortably."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know. Jeans and a nice top, I guess."

"Hm. Well, have fun." He stood and walked toward the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" She called.

"I just got to get outside. I'll see you later. Have fun on your date."

"Simon?"

He turned at the door. "Yeah?"

"Go do something with Izzy."

"I'll try, but she's avoiding me."

An hour later, Jace knocked on the front door. He cupped Clary's face between his hands and brushed his lips across hers.

She rested her hands on his waist. "Hi." She smiled.

"You look amazing." His eyes hadn't strayed from her face.

"If you say so."

He kissed her again. "I do." He stepped back and took her hand.

"Mom, Luke, I'm leaving." She called.

"Don't stay out too late." Jocelyn called back.

"I'll have her back before her carriage turns into a pumpkin." Jace assured them and then closed the door behind his girlfriend and led her to the motorcycle sitting on the curb. He handed over a helmet and then climbed on the front.

Clary's arms came around his waist just before they shot down the road. After a while, the bike started to rise off the ground. She still liked when they got to fly. Her mother didn't like it, but Luke always reminded her that Jace was always as safe as he could be.

They landed near the Institute and Jace drove the motorcycle into the yard.

"What are we doing here?" Clary asked.

"I have very fond memories of the garden. And I'd like to spend some more time there with you." He led her through the front door and into the elevator.

Church greeted them as they stepped out onto the main floor.

Clary reached down and scratched him behind the ears. He rubbed against her leg and then wandered off in the other direction.

Jace led her up to the garden where they had spent her birthday. It seemed like a decade, but it really was only a few months ago. On the floor, there was a blanket spread and a picnic laid out. Jace sat down and pulled Clary with him.

"This is great." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"You like it?"

"I love it." She kissed him again. "And I'm starving. I haven't eaten all day."

He laughed. "Good. I got some of your favorites."

They ate and chatted softly about their day spent apart. When they were done eating, Jace reclined and pulled Clary down on his chest. He lifted a lock of her hair and twirled it around his finger.

"This is my favorite thing." Clary said softly, trailing her fingers over his chest and stomach and back up. "Just being with you. Not training. Not fighting demons and my evil father. Just us, alone." She pressed her face into his neck.

Jace tangled his fingers in her hair and rubbed her back. "I like it too."

"What would you like to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know we have the rest of our lives together, but what do you think you would like to do with it?"

"Be Shadowhunters. Save the world. One day in the distant future get married."

"Have a family?" He asked quietly.

"I haven't though that far ahead. But I _would_ like to marry you. One day. I am a girl after all. We dream about those thing sometimes."

"Marriage, huh?" He kissed her forehead. "I suppose that can be part of the plan."

"We don't have to have a plan. And the marriage doesn't have to happen for a long time. Or at all. It's just a thought."

"No, I'd like to see you all in gold. And to bind ourselves together in that way. Draw the rune on your skin." He stroked her arm.

"I'd love to put that mark on you, too. Show the world you're mine."

"For the rest of my life, Clary."

They were quiet for a while, moving their hands gently over each other. Clary kissed his neck and wrapped her arms around Jace's torso and squeezed.

Jace looked at his watch. "I should probably get you home."

"I guess." She said reluctantly.

"I wish you could stay here. But your mother won't hear it."

"No, she won't." Clary grudgingly sat up. "You want me to help clean this up?"

"No, I'll get it later."

Jace stayed on the ground and drove as slowly as possible. He walked her up to the front door and kissed her softly again and again.

The door opened and Luke glared at them. "Kind of late, don't you think?"

Clary kissed Jace once more and then followed her stepfather inside. "Call me when you get back."

"I will." He walked down the front steps.

Clary stood at the door and watched him until he took off to the sky and was out of sight.


End file.
